Meet Me In Vermont
by LoveTheCoat
Summary: What if Brian had gone to Vermont to surprise Justin for Spring Break, at the end of 2.17?


_**BRIAN**_

Brian felt sick. And that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was seeing the almost gleeful expressions on the faces of his so-called friends.

Brian felt like he covered well enough, never so thankful for the distraction of a cigarette in his life; never so thankful of the low opinion his friends had of him. They couldn't know the pain that the news Justin had gone to Vermont alone had brought him - the proverbial gut-punch that practically leveled him.

What made everything worse was the fact that he'd never wanted to go to Chicago in the first place. What he'd wanted to do was tell Vance to go fuck himself...but he needed his job; and he loved his job. He didn't relish the idea of trying to start over at another agency at his age – in the world of advertising he was practically ancient... So he'd gone – doing his absolute damndest to make sure he got the account so that Justin's disappointment at his having to cancel would not be for naught.

What he hadn't expected, what hadn't entered his mind as a possibility, was coming back to an empty loft. He thought Justin would be there, waiting for him. It had never occurred to him that Justin would go snowboarding, alone. After all Brian was only gone one day. They could have gone to Vermont when he'd returned.

As logical as that possibility sounded in his head Brian realized he'd never suggested it as an alternative, and now he wasn't sure why. Lord knows he'd much prefer to be in Vermont, fucking Justin's brains out over and over, then alone in Pittsburgh with a $500 bottle of wine and no one to drink it with. That moment was when he realized how perilously close he was to losing Justin.

He'd felt Justin drifting from him for a few weeks – the cancelled snowboarding trip just the latest in a long line of "Brian disappoints Justin" moments that seemed to be plaguing them as of late. Brian didn't mean to do it – 96.4% of the time anyway. He was still adjusting to having Justin in his life, and in his bed, everyday and every night. Unlike nearly everything else he'd accomplished in his life, the learning curve for Brian regarding the relationship he had with Justin was long, and he was nowhere near the end.

At the loft, Brian felt his emotional pendulum swing back and forth, from anger, to sadness, to ambivalence, to loneliness. He couldn't settle his mind as he paced the large, empty, cold, space. He wasn't mad at Justin. The kid was doing what he wanted, which Brian would never blame him or deride him for. It was expected; it was what Brian would do. It was his mantra after all.

Hell, not too long ago he had made a big show to Justin about there being no locks on the door...they were free to come and go as they pleased. If Justin wanted to go and spend his spring break snowboarding...well...he was allowed too; with or without Brian.

The problem was Justin left angry. Brian knew that. The other problem was that Brian missed him. He wanted desperately to celebrate his victory over Brown Athletics and Vance Gardner. He supposed he could go find a fuck somewhere – there was no shortage of men who would gladly give their ass to Brian…but he didn't want an insignificant fuck. He wanted to celebrate with _him; _and _he_ wasn't there.

Brian stalked about his loft for almost a full day, wallowing in his pathetic feelings before he got so sick of himself he decided to do something about it. He had no interest in misdirection; in trying to mask his feelings with a few nameless, faceless one night stands until Justin returned. He was past that point. He was yearning for a certain blonde's gentle touch and he knew then he had a choice to make. He could continue to live his carefree existence, dragging Justin along and offering him just enough crumbs to feed on until he decided it was no longer enough - OR - he could grow a pair and acknowledge the feelings that had been brewing inside him for the last year. He could admit to himself that he might actually love the kid – and thus he could do something for him; something that wasn't purely selfish and something that might actually make them both happy.

Making his decision, Brian called Vangard and told Cynthia he'd be gone the rest of the week. He offered no explanation and left it up to his assistant to pass the news to Vance. He felt no guilt over abandoning his work for a few days. What did he care? He'd just landed Brown Athletics, was a partner now, and protected by his new, favorite client.

Packing a bag, Brian left Pittsburgh early the following day and he arrived at the B&B in Vermont mid-afternoon. He found it essentially deserted, save the gay couple who ran the place, Peter and Gabe. When he introduced himself they seemed to know who he was, and they were glad to see him. Brian deduced that if Justin had told them about him, then the fear that had gripped Brian halfway through his flight, that Justin would have met someone while snowboarding, was likely unfounded.

They showed Brian to the suite of rooms that Justin had booked, and Brian felt an unfamiliar yet not unwelcome delight at the romantic accommodations. The suite consisted of three rooms; a bedroom, a sitting room, and a bathroom. All three were spacious, airy, and light.

The bedroom featured a giant four-poster, king-size bed that sat over four feet off the floor. It was so tall there were small step-stools on each side of the bed for use to climb up. The bed sat below a wall of windows that looked out on a snowy landscape and in the distance Brian saw the runs of Sugarbush Resort.

The adjacent sitting room featured two white, plush armchairs, a chaise lounge, and a large flatscreen mounted on the wall above a river-rock fireplace. Next to the fireplace was a sizable stack of wood and in front of the fireplace was a thick-pile rug. As Brian walked across it in his shoes he could feel himself sink at least an inch.

In the bathroom was a large, deep, claw-foot tub that could easily fit two grown men. The tub sat in a corner of the bathroom in front of three floor-to-ceiling windows that afforded a slightly different view of the Resort, similar to what was seen from the bedroom. Next to the tub was a large, walk-in shower that had multiple wall-mounted shower heads in addition to a 'natural rain' feature set in the ceiling. The vanity area had two sinks and at the back of the bathroom was a large walk-in closet. Brian glimpsed Justin's youthful clothes hanging haphazardly and he suppressed a grin.

He had to give it to the queers that ran the place - they seemed to know their target audience. Even Brian, who up to this point in his life had avoided all things romantic, found himself feeling the effects of the place and he could imagine all the things he'd like to do to Justin later, and in each room of the suite.

After showing him the space Peter and Gabe left him to unpack. Brian smirked as he hung the few items of clothing he'd brought into the empty half of the closet. Away from the judgmental, prying eyes of his friends and away from the cold, sterile environment of his loft Brian felt himself happily succumbing to the romanticism of the place. It was something he'd never considered possible before, yet suddenly he was forming plans and in his mind setting a perfect scene for Justin to walk into when he got back from the mountain.

The idea of being romantic, of sacrificing his "principles" for Justin, wasn't at all repulsive in the mountains of Vermont. It was actually quite easy, and Brian felt compelled to do it. He didn't know what would happen when they returned to the familiar surroundings of Pittsburgh but for the first time Brian found he was willing to entertain the idea of making a few changes in his life, of making a few sacrifices if it meant Justin would be happy.

* * *

_**JUSTIN**_

Justin was trying desperately to have fun. He'd run into a few people he knew from PIFA in the resort lodge at lunch and had spent the afternoon trying to keep up with them on the slopes. It was more fun to snowboard with a group than alone, even if everyone else was significantly better at the sport then he was. It was Justin's second day at the resort and the B&B and he was starting to regret coming alone. At least if he were back in Pittsburgh, he would be with Brian. It was depressing to return to the B&B alone and after two days, when Brian didn't show up to surprise him, Justin had given up thinking he'd see him. He'd even considered trying to pick up a trick but quickly determined it was a lot harder to do at a ski resort. Everyone wore too damn many layers to have an effective fuck in the bathroom.

After two solid days on the mountain his muscles were sore and he decided to leave a little early. He wanted to beat the mass exodus off the hill, the one he'd been caught up in the past two days trying to leave. He blasted the heat in his rental car and drove the short distance back to the B&B. He thought maybe he could convince Peter and Gabe to play another card game with him so that he wouldn't have to spend another night alone in the giant suite - missing Brian and angry at himself for coming alone.

To his disappointment, when he arrived back to the B&B neither Peter nor Gabe nor any of the other guests were anywhere to be seen. There was a new car parked in front of the large converted house, but no one in sight. Justin resigned himself to spending another night watching mindless TV and soaking his aching muscles in the bath - alone.

At his room, he dropped his coat on the floor at the door and padded towards the bathroom, intending to draw a hot bath and try to forget about Brian for a few minutes. He was halfway across the room when a white card propped up on the bed caught his attention. Turning to the bed, Justin noticed that not only was there a card, but the bed was covered with red rose petals. Eying the scene with some suspicion, Justin reached across the bed and snagged the note.

_Downstairs. Bring a robe._

Justin wondered for a moment if this message was meant for someone else...who could possibly want to meet him downstairs, with a robe? Justin shrugged, finding this mystery infinitely more interesting than sitting alone in the room. He hurried to the bathroom and grabbed a thick, white, terry-cloth robe. It would either be a mistake or a pleasant surprise, but now Justin was curious to find out.

He didn't notice Brian's travel bag sitting on the vanity, or that the second half of the closet contained clothes that didn't belong to him, or that one of the two robes included with the room was missing.

As Justin came out of the room he noticed a path of red rose petals leading from the door towards the back stairs. The B&B had two staircases, the front one that Justin had used when he'd come back from the resort, and a back one that led directly to the kitchen.

Even more curious, Justin smiled and followed the trail of petals. He was beginning to wonder if one of the other guests was making a move on him. He knew that one of the other "couples" staying at the B&B for the week were not boyfriends, and Justin had gotten a very serious "I'm interested" vibe from one of the guys the last two nights at dinner. He couldn't remember his name, but he wasn't bad looking; a little thin with slightly narrow eyes, but cute nonetheless. Justin shrugged at the idea. It was Spring Break, and as Brian had reminded him many times, they weren't some married couple. He was free to do whoever he wanted. Justin sighed with anticipation as he followed the petals. He was beginning to feel like maybe this trip wouldn't be a total bust after all.

When the rose petals led to the back door, Justin paused, thinking about going back to get his coat before he considered the robe in his hand; he was destined for the hot tub. He knew the path that led from the back door would take him directly to the hot tub. Shrugging, Justin opened the door and stepped out into the cold.

In the time it took Justin to descend the mountain, drive back to the B&B and then stow his equipment for use the next day the sun had set and the landscape was fast growing dark as dusk faded into night. The hot tub was located away from the house, and Justin had to follow a path lit softly by low, ground level lights. Their glow was muted as many of them were buried under snow that had been cleared from the path and piled thigh high on either side. Justin could see his destination, though. A large wood patio raised roughly one story above the ground providing uncompromised views of the mountains around them. The rails of the elevated deck were adorned with tiny white lights that provided a twinkling, reflective glow off the snowy landscape, and gave Justin a definite destination. He'd not been out to the hot tub since he'd arrived and now he was looking forward to a little fun.

His feet, clad only in socks as his snowy boots had been discarded at the front door, were cold on the wood planks as Justin did a sort of walk/jog to the base of the steps leading up to the deck. He could hear the jets of the tub running and he could see a slight cloud of steam hovering overhead, even in the low light. Taking a deep breath that when exhaled immediately condensed into a thick cloud in front of his face, Justin slowly started climbing.

He took the stairs slowly, partly to prolong the anticipation of what awaited him and partly because he feared the reality of what was there would be disappointing. He also took the stairs slowly because for a brief moment he had allowed himself to dream that maybe Brian would be there, waiting. Even though he knew better than to think Brian would ever deign himself to do something so romantic as to chase after a guy across state lines. Still, the hope had seeded itself and Justin now knew if it wasn't Brian (and he was certain it wasn't) that the disappointment would be hard to overcome.

Halfway up the stairs he was at the point where if he raised his head he would be able to see onto the deck. Justin took a few more steps, keeping his eyes glued to the step before taking one more deep breath and raising his head to look.

Fuck.

It was Brian.

Justin froze three steps from the top as he felt his heart burst from his chest and all the air escape from his lungs. His face contorted into a joyful grin even though his cheeks were nearly numb from the cold.

Brian came. He fucking came.

"Are you going to stand there all night or come over here so we can get in," Brian grumbled. He was standing buck naked, leaning against the edge of the tub and holding two glasses of wine. "It's fucking freezing out here."

Justin couldn't stop himself grinning as he nodded and floated up the last few steps. He barely felt his feet touch the deck as he approached Brian, already stripping off his wool sweater and the under armor he wore beneath it. The night air was indeed shocking to Justin's exposed skin but he didn't care. He felt nothing.

Ignoring the glass of wine that Brian held out for him, Justin strode up to him and rising up on his toes he wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and planted his lips hard against the older man, devouring him ravenously.

"You came," Justin said breathlessly, still grinning as he pulled away.

"Not yet, but the night's young," Brian cocked an eyebrow and Justin laughed.

"Take your fucking clothes off because I want to get in this tub," Brian murmured as he nibbled at the spot just below Justin's ear, "and get in you."

Though it was freezing Justin happily obliged Brian, practically ripping his ski pants off before eliciting a genuine laugh from Brian when he hopped around on each foot, pulling off his wool socks.

"Downside of snow sports, Sunshine. Layers," Brian smirked.

"Shut up," Justin laughed as he tossed his socks to the deck. He was now as naked as Brian, "and get in."

Brian set the wine glasses on the edge of the hot tub and walked around to the stairs granting access to the tub. Justin stood in place and just watched his thin, lithe body move gracefully, his sinewy muscles rippling just below the surface of his soft, smooth, bronzed skin. Even though it was near 20 degrees outside, Justin felt his cock twitch and start to stiffen as his eyes took in every inch of Brian. His body was such fucking perfection. Justin sometimes felt like weeping at his beauty. It was no wonder he enjoyed drawing him so much.

"Coming in?" Brain stood in the water waggling his eyebrows, "Sunshine?" He added at the end, his tongue stuffed firmly in his cheek.

Justin hurried across the deck aware of Brian's eyes on him but knowing there was no way he looked half as good as Brian had climbing up the stairs and into the hot tub.

"Hurry up Sunshine," Brian growled. He was sitting now and his eyes were piercing and heavy with desire. Justin saw his hand moving beneath the surface of the water, stroking his cock.

Justin slipped into the water legs first, practically groaning at the heat of the water as it enveloped him. Instantly his cock responded to the change of temperature, growing harder as Justin slowly moved the few feet to where Brian sat.

He was sitting on one of the lower bench seats, the water up to his shoulders and the steam from the water rising thick and fast, creating a primitive barrier, a kind of curtain, around them. Justin felt beneath the water for Brian's legs and floating above him he pulled himself to Brian, settling his knees on either side of Brian's hips so he was straddling him. He could feel Brian's erection as it rubbed against Justin's, drifting with the movement of the water circulating around them, powered by the jets of the tub.

"I'm glad you came," Justin smiled as he moved his head towards Brian but keeping just far enough away that if Brian wanted a kiss he'd have to move in for it.

"But I haven't yet," Brian responded innocently while his hands found a home on Justin's ass, his long fingers kneading into the thick muscles. Justin slowly moved his hips so their dicks were touching, the sensation of skin on skin, and the water, and Brian's hands on his ass all making him crazy. He wanted to kiss Brian so badly, too, but he wanted Brian to work for it a little first.

"Oh you will," Justin breathed, a soft moan escaping his lips as Brian's long fingers spread his ass and began pressing at the sensitive skin around Justin's tight hole.

"I will?" Brian breathed back as his fingers continued to probe. Justin groaned louder as Brian gently inserted the tip of a finger into his hole. Their eyes were locked in what seemed to be a battle of wills.

"Yes," Justin gasped. Their mouths were centimeters apart, their hot breath colliding with the steam that rose from the tub. Justin wanted Brian bad – he wanted him hard – and he was on the verge of begging for it, unable to hold out any longer when suddenly Brian's mouth was on his, engulfing him. Their tongues battled, alternately winning and losing as they each fought for space in the other's mouth. Brian tasted like chocolate and cinnamon and Justin thrust his tongue forcefully into Brian's mouth wanting more of his taste.

As they kissed, Justin raised his arms around Brian's shoulders, grasping at his hair and neck and holding his head tight to him. He was starving for him, he couldn't get enough. He wanted more, more, more, more and Justin was sure he'd die if ever stopped kissing or touching or fucking Brian.

Justin felt Brian work his fingers into his ass, his hole relaxed with his excitement while both men thrust their hips at each other, the slight friction from their grinding giving Justin just enough pleasure to sustain him – to make him want more – to make him grow harder.

Their tongues were still fighting and their breath was still coming in such gasps that if it went on much longer both men would pass out, when Brian suddenly stood, lifting Justin with him. The cold air was a shock to Justin's wet skin, but not an unpleasant one. Brian still had a few fingers inside Justin's ass and as he pulled them out Justin groaned and pulled away from the kiss.

"Don't go," he pleaded, not sure why he chose those words other than he never wanted to feel himself vacant – without Brian. Not just sexually, but figuratively. In life. Justin _needed_ Brian there, always.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere," Brian growled and Justin couldn't quite tell if he meant the same thing; but that was okay. What he was getting now was more than he'd ever thought to expect or receive. It was heaven.

Brian reached behind him with one hand, searching blindly for something and Justin was about to ask if he needed help when his hand reappeared holding a condom. He brought it up to his mouth with a sly grin, ripped the corner of the wrapper and pulled out the prophylactic with his teeth. Justin grinned then and taking the condom from Brian he let one leg fall back into the water so he could get access to Brian's engorged cock. His dick was so beautiful and for a brief moment Justin was sad to cover it up. He wanted to take it in his mouth; he wanted to suck it hard and fast and make Brian come in the back of his throat while he called his name and pulled at his hair.

Justin gently placed the tip of the condom on the head of Brian's cock before raising his eyes to watch Brian's face as he slowly, gently, tightly, rolled it down. He could see Brian trying to control his expression, but his jaw clenched and his eyes slightly narrowed and Justin knew he was fucking horny as shit. Condom in place, Justin gave Brian's cock a few pumps and squeezes before Brian was squirting a bit of lube on it and on his hand. Without a word Justin hoisted himself back up, wrapping his legs around Brian's waist and feeling Brian's dick poking his ass.

"Fuck me now," Justin leaned in and growled in Brian's ear, biting at his earlobe.

The older man said nothing as he reached around Justin and worked his lubed fingers in and out of Justin's hole. Then Justin was lifting his hips and with Brian as his guide he slowly sank down on the hard cock. Justin was so fucking hot and relaxed and ready there was hardly any pain, just a tiny pinch, then there was only the feeling of fullness before sudden and intense pleasure as Brian's dick hit Justin's prostate. They'd never fucked like this before – standing – and though it was cold as shit Justin didn't even care. The steam rising from the water was like the ghost of a warm blanket and he was already hot and sweaty from the foreplay.

Justin pressed down onto Brian, feeling him go deep inside him and he moaned loudly at the sensation. He hugged Brian's neck, burying his head under his chin as his hips rocked, seemingly of their own accord, Justin bucking as he rode Brian's cock. God, it felt so fucking good. Brian was in so deep and the constant pressure and friction only intensified as they moved, Brian's hands gripping Justin's ass tightly as he pulled him to him, ramming him with his cock.

Brian groaned loudly, sitting back in the water. The sudden warmth that engulfed Justin seemed to trigger something inside him and Justin, for the first time, thought he might come from penetration alone. The idea that it could happen excited him further and he felt the build-up of pleasure intensify within him.

Brain had his hands on Justin's hips, gripping him tightly as he pulled Justin down hard to match each thrust he made up. Justin sat back, letting his hands wander all over Brian's torso. Beneath the surface of the water he traced his fingers along the contours of Brian's pectorals and abs. He even reached a hand around behind him to fondle his balls.

Brian's eyes were closed, his head thrown back and his mouth open. His breath clouded with each groan, and each groan he made coincided with a thrust of his hips. Justin could tell Brian was close and he wanted nothing more than for them to come together.

He leaned forward and pressing his mouth to Brian's ear, he whispered, "Make me come."

Brian's hands started to lift from Justin's hips but Justin grabbed them, holding them at his side. He shook his head when Brian looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Justin pressed his hips down, gasping as Brian's engorged dick found direct pressure and contact with his prostate. Brian gasped too, and Justin growled. "Make. Me. Come."

Justin attempted to convey his meaning in his words as he rotated his hips slowly, the pleasure so fucking delicious he wasn't sure he wouldn't be ruined for all sex forever after this.

Brian looked at him for a moment, still confused. Justin continued to slowly rotate and thrust his hips until a sly grin spread across Brian's face and his expression turned…awed?

"Whatever you say, Sunshine," Brian whispered huskily as he shifted forward slightly to change the angle of his penetration. Justin felt him slide a fraction deeper and he let out a low moan that elicited a matching one from Brian.

Lifting one hand to grab Justin's neck, Brian pressed their mouths together. The kiss was hungry, but also tender, and as they moved together with increasing speed and power, Justin knew he was close. Pulling back from Brian he pressed his forehead to the brunette's and the two men locked eyes.

"Soon," Justin breathed and Brian's eyes seemed to roll back into his head for a moment before they returned to meet Justin's gaze. Then, as if some vital threshold had been reached Justin felt his orgasm start, blossoming out from the sweet spot inside him, the sweet spot that Brian was repeatedly hitting with his near violent thrusts.

"Bri-," Justin cried out, fighting to keep his eyes open – he wanted to see Brian's face when he came, but he couldn't control it, it felt so good and all he could do was say his name over and over as rode Brian.

"Fuck," Brian came seconds later and as they both rode the waves of orgasm they continued to move with each other – extending the pleasure for as long as they could.

Justin fell forward, his forehead fitting perfectly into the crook of Brian's neck. It wasn't until the older man beneath him stopped twitching that Justin sat back up. They looked at each other for what had to be several minutes. Not speaking, just staring. Justin felt no judgement, no self-consiousness, nothing but…dare he think it? Was he really seeing it? Love?

"Now you can be happy I came," Brian whispered and Justin laughed.

"I'm fucking thrilled," Justin whispered as he leaned in and planted a tender kiss on Brian's lips.

He slowly started to rise but Brian grabbed him, holding him down on his lap.

"No," he sounded almost desperate and Justin grinned inwardly, "not yet."

Justin just nodded, knowing any words at the moment would spoil it, and likely cause Brian to close off, and pull away.

Rolling his neck out, he was surprised to feel Brian's hands on his torso. He slowly raked his fingers up Justin's chest, scratching his palms across Justin's still erect nipples before they rounded his shoulders. Pausing there for a moment, Brian lightly massaged the muscles before his hands continued up Justin's neck, cupping his face for a moment. His dark eyes seemed to bore into Justin's skull and he nearly lost his breath. Brian had never looked at him this way before – not that he'd seen anyway.

One hand remaining on Justin's cheek, the other traveled up to his hair where Brian's long fingers twirled and carded and played with Justin's damp locks.

It was a moment of complete vulnerability for Brian, and Justin recognized it and felt his love for the man grow exponentially in the moment.

"Brian-," Justin whispered, his own hands back on the older man's torso, resting against the smooth skin.

Before he could blurt out the three word declaration that was poised on the tip of his tongue, Brian leaned in and kissed him; softly, deeply, passionately. Justin swallowed the words, somehow knowing Brian didn't mean the kiss to prevent Justin from speaking them, but rather to let Justin know that he already knew, without him saying the words.

"We should go inside," Brian said as their lips parted, "we'll both be prunes if we sit here much longer."

With a profound feeling of loss, Justin stood from Brian's lap and felt the last bit of Brian leave him. Only momentarily though, Justin was certain there was much more to come.

Adorning their white robes, the two men gathered up Justin's clothes, the wine they'd never consumed, and quickly made their way inside.

As Brian led Justin through the still empty B&B and up to their suite, Justin still couldn't believe this was all real. That Brian had actually come to Vermont to be with him.

At the room, Brian instructed Justin to wait in the bedroom for a moment as he disappeared into the bathroom. Justin heard water running and wondered why Brian wanted them to get back into water when they'd just vacated a hot tub.

A few minutes later Brian, stark naked and hard as a rock once again, opened the bathroom door and beckoned Justin to him.

Soft lips on his neck, Brian slowly stripped Justin of his robe as his mouth worked its way around his neck, down and across his torso before he was on his knees in front of Justin, and Justin was gasping as Brian took him full in the mouth.

Brian's tongue was licking and twirling like he was sucking on a popsicle and Justin grew hard again, fast. He resisted the urge to thrust into Brian's mouth. He didn't want a mouth fuck – he wanted Brian inside him.

He was about to reach down and pull Brian off when Brian stopped, there was a loud smack as Justin's dick popped out of Brian's mouth. Justin looked down and grinned as Brian licked his lips hungrily, still on his knees.

"Your cream sauce is delicious, Sunshine," he crooned and Justin nearly came then.

Brian stood and grasping Justin's hands he pulled him towards the bath tub which Justin now saw was near overflowing with white, fluffy bubbles.

"Let's wash all those chemicals off your beautiful body," Brian indicated Justin should get in the tub, "shall we?"

His eyebrow cocked, Justin smiled nervously. This was intimacy like he'd never experienced with Brian and he wasn't sure what to expect next.

Stepping into the warm bath, Justin sighed. The water was soft like silk, the bubbles lightly tickling him like tiny, downy feathers. It was heavenly. He lowered his body into the water and watched as Brian stood at the edge of the tub just staring down at him. His hands hung loose at his sides even as Justin could see precum leaking from his cock, a large droplet forming at the slit of the purple head. Licking his lips, Justin leaned sideways in the tub, causing a bit of water to splash over the side, and he took Brian into his mouth, licking the slit and relishing the gasp and groan from the other man.

"Your cream sauce isn't half bad either," Justin smirked before he did a little tongue work of his own on Brian's cock. The older man's hand grabbed at Justin's hair, but it wasn't demanding. His grasp was tender – like it had been in the hot tub.

Justin closed his eyes as he devoured Brian's perfect dick. Then suddenly Brian was pulling back. Justin looked up questioningly only to see Brian holding a rubber duck and bright yellow washcloth with a duck on it, in his hands.

"What the fuck," Justin laughed and Brian grinned before he stepped over the edge of the tub and sank in. Justin and Brian's legs tangled as the two men adjusted, splashing more water as they found a comfortable position. Facing each other, Justin sat between Brian's legs, his legs wrapped around the back of the other man.

Brian didn't speak as he set the yellow duck to float in the water among the bubbles. He lowered the washcloth into the warm water and Justin jumped slightly when he felt it brush against his cock. Brian leaned forward and they kissed while Brian gently washed Justin cock and balls. The cloth was soft and as it moved over Justin's body, gently washing away any hint of dirt or chemical, Justin couldn't help but feel like it was a symbolic washing, too. Like Brian was washing away the old vestiges of their relationship and they would emerge from this in a new place. There was no way things would go back to the way they were before.

After Brian washed Justin, Justin returned the favor. The men adjusting positions so their entire bodies could be attended to by the other man. Before they vacated the tub, Brian washed Justin's hair. Justin had never had another person wash his hair before, aside from the stylist at the salon, and it was the most amazing, erotic sensation. The feel of Brian's fingers as they gently, but powerfully massaged his scalp; the care with which he kept the shampoo out of Justin's eyes; the way he raking his fingers through the hair giving equal attention to all areas of his head. Romantic didn't even begin to describe the feeling.

Justin attempted to return the favor but Brian just shook his head with a sly grin before he dove beneath the water and took Justin in his mouth. Gasping from the sensation of being sucked off in water, Justin grasped Brian's hair, giving him a poor-man's shampoo as the dwindling remainder of bubbles mixed with the water and the movement of Brian's head as he moved up and down Justin's cock. It didn't take but a few minutes (and two pauses for Brian to get his breath) before Justin came in Brian's mouth. Brian took him fully as he shot, his mouth clamp down tighter around him as Justin's orgasm peaked and he thrust into his mouth, his hands pulling reflexively at Brian's hair.

Brian emerged from beneath the water, a grin on his face as he started nibbling Justin's exposed skin, flicking his tongue over his erect nipples and lightly biting at his collarbone, neck, and ears. Finally he kissed his way down Justin's jaw to his mouth where he ever so softly licked at Justin's lips, causing the younger man to part them slightly. Justin silently begged Brian to kiss him even as his cock started to twitch again.

But Brian didn't kiss him, instead he pulled back, resting his back against the rounded end of the tub and quirking his eyebrow at Justin. Justin saw his knee pop out of the water as he simultaneously felt Brian's foot between his legs, his toes wiggling against Justin's scrotum.

"Shit," Justin breathed, leaning his head back against the edge of the tub as he spread his legs wider, giving Brian's foot easier access. Instead of continuing though, Brian pulled his foot back. Justin raised his head in time to see Brian stand in the tub, his dick fully erect and dripping bubbles and leaking a slightly thicker juice, too. Justin eyed it longingly, licking his lips. He was about to make a move, ready to give Brian his own bathtub blowjob but then Brian was stepping from the tub and grabbing one of the fluffy white towels that hung on the wall.

He stared at Justin as he dried off, his hand gripping his cock as he milked a few drops off precum out of it. Justin grabbed his own dick in response, feeling it twitch and grow.

"Come on," Brian finally said, his voice husky as he tossed his towel on the floor and grabbed the matching one from the wall, holding it open.

Justin released his cock and stood, watching as Brian's eyes traveled down his body, pausing for a long moment to stare at his dick. A devilish grin crossed his features and Justin couldn't help but smile back.

He stepped from the tub and let Brian engulf him in the soft towel, gently rubbing him dry but ignoring the one part of his body that Justin most wanted him to touch.

Mostly dry, Brian took his hand and pulled him from the bathroom, through the bedroom, and into the sitting room. Justin followed willingly, not even attempting to guess what Brian had planned next. All he knew was his horrid spring break was quickly turning into one of the best trips of his life.

Brian dropped Justin's hand as they entered the center of the room, and Justin watched as he knelt in front of the fireplace and lit one of the long-stem matches, holding the flame to the pre-built kindling and wood stacked quite adeptly in the grate. Justin admired Brian's body once again, the tight muscles in his shoulders and back moving beneath his smooth skin. As the fire crackled to life Brian, still on his knees, turned his body and beckoned at Justin with his hands.

"Sit down," he said softly, pointing to a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries next to a bottle of white wine, chilling in a bucket of ice. Justin didn't know how he missed them – they were practically in the center of the room. Then he looked back at Brian, naked and glowing from the yellow light cast on him from the fire, and he knew why he'd not noticed anything else in the room. Falling to his knees, Justin crawled towards the wine and popped the cork, pouring them each a full glass. Brian stoked the fire to life, the wood crackling and popping as it combusted from the combination of fuel, heat and oxygen. Another symbolic moment, Justin thought. He and Brian were like that fire – crackling, popping, and hot.

The fire burning on its own now, Justin enjoyed the sight of Brian crawling on all fours towards him and his dick, still hard, dripped as it wagged with his movement. Justin felt an ache in his gut, a pleasing ache that could only be described as yearning. It was a sensation he hadn't felt for Brian for many months and he welcomed it back with joy.

"Wine," Justin held out a glass. Brain took it from him and their fingers lightly grazed.

"I got the Brown Athletics account," Brian grinned, raising his glass, "and I secured myself as a partner in the agency. Gardner Vance can suck my enormous cock if he tries anything like that again."

Justin raised his glass to clink with Brian's, before they each sipped the chilled wine.

"Congratulations Mister Kinney," Justin licked his lips, gazing longingly at the long form of Brian as he stretched out on his side on the rug. He found the sensation of lying on the rug naked, staring at but not touching Brian's form to be another, new, heightened form of intimacy. He let his artist's eye appreciate his long lines and the contours of his shape, the shadows that fell in the hollows of his hips and clavicle, the glow of the fire bringing out hints of red in his hair. Brian's cock continued to ooze precum and Justin had to tear his eyes away from it or he knew he'd jump on Brian and take it in his mouth. He still might, but he was determined to let Brian have the control for the night – Justin wanted to know what other surprises were in store for him.

Brian pulled a strawberry from the bowl and he pressed it to Justin's lips. Opening his mouth, Justin bit into it, the chocolate covering crumbling onto his chest, the fruit leaking red juice down his chin. When he attempted to wipe away the crumbs and mess, Brian gently swatted his hands away before he inched closer and, putting the half eaten strawberry back in the bowl, leaned his head forward and licked up each crumb of chocolate from Justin's chest before he moved to Justin's chin and kissed away all the strawberry juice.

"We might need another bath after this," Justin whispered, tilting his head and giving Brian full access to his neck as Brian's mouth moved over him.

"Let's hope," he said his breath hot against Justin's skin. When he pulled away, Justin lowered his head and found Brian holding another strawberry out to him. Understanding the gist of this new game, and with a bit more enthusiasm, he bit roughly into the strawberry, sending chocolate crumbs and juice spraying back into Brian's face in addition to down his own body.

"Easy Sunshine," Brian laughed, moving to brush the crumbs from his chest but this time Justin reached out and stopped him.

"I want to play, too," he said with a grin, moving closer to Brian and with slow, deliberate movements he kissed and licked every crumb of chocolate off his chest.

Brian was patient, but when Justin stopped he moved fast, pushing him down onto his back and moving to straddle him, lowering his head and not only licking up the chocolate crumbs but licking everywhere – his hands exploring wherever his mouth wasn't. Justin felt Brian's weight on his cock and the slight friction was making him ache for more. He briefly wondered if Brian would let him fuck him again, the memory of that momentous occasion, just weeks ago, still etched perfectly in Justin's memory.

Before he could formulate a thought around that possibility, Brian was moving down Justin's body, his mouth licking and kissing him everywhere but his cock. Brian let his tongue travel down Justin's legs as he nipped at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Then he was biting at his knees, his hands massaging his calves as his mouth worked down to his toes. Looking down the length of his body, Justin met Brian's eyes for a moment before Brian put his mouth on Justin's big toe and sucked it.

"Please," Justin refrained from touching himself but he was pretty sure he couldn't handle any more foreplay. He needed release and he needed it now.

Brian released his toe and grinned wolfishly as he crawled back up Justin's body, hovering just slightly over him but letting their matching erections lightly graze as he lowered his mouth to Justin's. Justin moaned into Brian's mouth, his hips rising instinctively as he tried to gain more friction against Brian.

Wordlessly, Brian rolled Justin to his side and Justin felt him spoon him from behind. His cock pressed erotically against his ass as Justin pressed back, his ass anxious to receive Brian once more.

He felt Brian then, his fingers working his hole. Then he heard the tear of a condom wrapper and the squirt of lube. Moments later Brian was pressing into him from behind. Justin lifted his upper leg to give Brian more room as he pushed back against his entry, groaning as the familiar feel of Brian's dick filled him again. Justin had never let anyone other than Brian fuck him, and he reaffirmed to himself he never would. His ass, his love, was just for Brian. Always.

Unlike in the hot tub, this time Brian moved slowly, purposefully, passionately without being fast and furious. Brian's arms were wrapped around Justin's torso, one hand over his heart and the other around his waist, holding him close as they moved with each other. Justin fondled his own cock as Brian thrust inside him. Turning his head, Justin used his free hand to pull Brian's head down into a kiss; one that, like Brian's movements, was slow and passionate. No more fast and furious and angry. This was tender and loving.

Brian's hand soon replaced Justin's on his cock and when Brian started to move faster, approaching his climax, he matched his hand movements, bringing Justin to the precipice as well. Justin grasped at Brian's thighs, trying to pull him closer as they both came. Brian cried out and milked Justin's cock as he shot onto the white rug.

Brian stayed inside him while they caught their breath. They were drenched in sweat and made a suction sound when they finally pulled apart.

"Happy promotion," Justin laughed and Brian grinned, running his hands through Justin's hair, wiping away the sweat that was beaded up on his brow. His touch was soft and tender, and his eyes betrayed a desire that Justin had been longing to see reflected back at him ever since the first night they'd met. Suddenly he realized that what they were doing was not just fucking…he finally understood that Brian was giving him something of himself; that even though he couldn't, or wouldn't, say the words with his voice, he was saying them with his touch, his actions, his eyes. Justin bit his lips, overcome with emotion. With a slightly unsteady hand he reached out to gently wipe the sweat from Brian's brow, taking note of the way the older man leaned into his touch – closing his eyes as he did.

_Fuck_, Justin thought. He had him, it was really happening. The thought was terrifying and empowering and suddenly everything meant so much more.

After a few minutes Brian pulled Justin up and after a few soft butterfly kisses, he led Justin back to the bathroom where the two showered – utilizing the natural rain feature as they soaped each other, gently washing away the sweat, cum, chocolate crumbs, and strawberry juice.

Justin was sated, yet being in the shower with Brian he felt himself swelling once more. He wondered if he'd ever be able to be naked with the older man and not get an immediate woody.

The shower was a quickie, Brian not allowing any shenanigans, ignoring both his and Justin's partial hard-ons. The two men instead simply washed, doing a little bit of touching and squeezing and massaging different parts of the other's body but ignoring the most obvious signs of their sexual state.

Brian, after drying them both off, led Justin to the bed but before he could climb up the step-stool (he was far too short to hoist himself up on the tall bed), Brian was grabbing him and lifting him. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian's waist as he had in the hot tub, and the older man nibbled and kissed at Justin's neck and collar bone. When Justin felt his rear on the top of the bed, he released his hold on Brian and sat back, letting the rose petals scattered on the top of the duvet cling to his still damp body, their perfumed scent wafting lightly with his movements. Brain stood between Justin's legs, his eyes dark and desirous. He stared at Justin so hard that Justin began to grow frightened he would see right through him – he would realize Justin now knew his secret and then he'd take it back…

"Relax," Brian whispered softly, then, his voice tender, opposite the almost predatory look on his face.

Justin leaned back on his elbows and watched as Brian picked up a small bottle of something from the nightstand. He squeezed a good amount into his palms and then his hands were on Justin, massaging his calves and quads, kneading the tired and stiff muscles. Justin fell on his back and closed his eyes, succumbing to the relaxation of Brian's hands, rubbing and massaging the oil that smelled like lavender and vanilla bean over his legs and feet.

"Scoot back a little," Brian murmured and Justin obeyed, his legs no longer hanging over the edge of the bed at the knees, but splayed out across the surface. Justin closed his eyes again, feeling the mattress slightly move as Brian climbed up on the bed. Justin heard the squirt of the oil, and then Brian's hands were on his hips and teasingly they grazed the sides of his ass. Justin was hard as a rock now, but Brian ignored that particular part of his body as his hands moved around the base of his cock but never touched the engorged stem. Justin moaned softly as Brian's hands then traveled up his torso. His touch was firm, but gentle, and felt so damn good.

"Fuck you're good at this," Justin whispered as Brian dug his thumbs just slightly into Justin's ribs, working his tightened core muscles and making Justin groan again.

Brian's hands continued to work up Justin's body, crossing his pectorals and massaging Justin's barely-there chest. He laughed when Brian lightly flicked his erect nipples.

Then Brian was straddling him once more, his ass sitting on Justin's cock and he couldn't help but raise his hips slightly to get some friction. His eyes were still closed but he heard Brian suck in a breath at the movement. Neither of them spoke or moved for a moment and then the sound of more oil being applied reached Justin's ears and Brian's hands were on Justin's shoulders and neck.

Brian's hands worked expertly to eliminate every knot and tight spot that Justin knew, and didn't know, he had in his body. He worked down both arms, spending an inordinate amount of time on Justin's hands and fingers, the tenderness with which he handled his extremities made Justin want to cry with joy; with love. He also found the attention to his hands extremely erotic and his cock seemed to grow even larger. Brian was still sitting astride his hips and he certainly had to have noticed Justin's response. Justin desperately wanted to grind against him but he resisted, hard as it was. He wanted to let Brian do this – take care of him, show him tenderness and affection.

When Brian finally finished massaging Justin's fingers, his hands traveled slowly back up his arm and back to his neck, working at the muscles at the base of his skull. Justin could feel Brian's hot breath on his face and he slowly opened his eyes to find Brian's face hovering only inches above him. He looked surprised when Justin opened his eyes – like he'd been caught staring at something he shouldn't be. Justin smiled softly because he'd seen it, the look that had been on Brian's face. The look of pure admiration, desire, dare he say love; the same look he'd had earlier in front of the fire. It wasn't a lustful look, but rather almost sad in its seriousness. Justin understood – he'd stared at Brian so many times much the same way, feeling so much love for him that it hurt inside. That was the look he'd recognized on Brian's face, and his heart swelled in his chest.

Justin would never leave the arms of this man as long as he lived – he couldn't imagine another human being ever loving him in the way the Brian had over the last year. Sure, he hadn't said the words but nearly every action spoke the words for him. Justin wondered why it'd taken him until now to realize it… then he nearly laughed because of course it had taken him this long. Brian wore so many masks, had so many protective layers, Justin was just now getting a glimpse of the man he really was beneath all that show. He was truly nearing the core of him and that thought more than anything else excited him to the point that when Brian shifted his weight slightly over the top of him he almost came.

"Roll over," Brian lowered his lips to Justin's, just grazing them as he whispered the words. Justin raised his head slightly to kiss him, unwilling to be that close and let the opportunity pass him by before he obliged Brian's request.

Turning onto his stomach, Justin heard more oil being applied and then Brian's hands started their long, tender, arduous journey down from his shoulders to his feet. Brian spent a bit of time working the round globes of Justin's ass – it wasn't innately sexual though Justin found it highly stimulating, even though Brian didn't try to open his hole at all. When Brian finally crawled off Justin and the massage reached his toes, Justin was ready to hump the bed he was so turned on. The massage, while relaxing and amazing and one of several intimate moments he'd had with Brian, had left him nearly in tears for release.

Justin was about to call out for Brian to fuck him when suddenly, his ass cheeks were being spread and Brian's tongue was there, swirling and twirling, licking and poking, and Justin was gasping and thrusting his ass into the air, spreading his legs to give Brian maximum access.

Brian rimmed him for nearly ten minutes, working his hole so thoroughly that Justin was sure a Mac truck could drive up him and there'd still be room to spare. Then he heard the condom wrapper tear, felt Brian's weight shift the mattress slightly as he on the bed, and then Brian's hands were pulling Justin's hips upward, positioning him on his knees before he was pushing in. There was barely any hint of pain as he slid in and then it was pure bliss.

Justin, appreciative of all the tenderness Brian had shown earlier found himself wild with desire and with a low growl he told Brian just what he wanted. He told Brian to fuck him hard and deep and not to stop until he came.

Brian obliged, and the two men fucked hard and fast, calling out the other's name as they came.

For the next several days Brian and Justin stayed in the suite of rooms – emerging only for meals and ignoring the looks the B&B owners and the other guests gave them. They didn't try to be quiet and they didn't restrict their lovemaking to any particular time of day. Justin knew they could likely be heard from every corner of the house. He didn't care, though. He had Brian, all to himself, for almost an entire week and he intended to take advantage. They did nothing but fuck, and eat, and sleep. No drugs, no drinking, no Babylon and most importantly, no tricks. It was pure bliss, and Justin found he was happier then he'd ever remembered being before, all because of Brian.

* * *

_**BRIAN**_

For Brian, what had started as a simple need to celebrate his victory with someone who _could_ please him and who knew _how_ to please him had turned into something so much more. For many months now, Brian had felt his feelings for Justin growing stronger, evolving into something that terrified him. Even Deb had called him out on it. He could pretend they didn't exist, those feelings; he'd already been doing that for months. He could pretend that what he felt for Justin was just a desire for a tight ass and a wet mouth but in reality it was so much more. In reality, it was slowly becoming more work to pretend than to just accept what certain people around him were starting to observe…that he might love Justin.

Spending a few days away from Pittsburgh and his friends made him admit to himself that it was love; or the beginnings of love. Brian wasn't sure, having never allowed himself to feel love in this way before. He loved his friends, but the way Justin made him feel was so far above and beyond that…he sometimes felt like he couldn't continue to live if he couldn't see him, or touch him, or fuck him anytime he wanted.

Brian wanted, _needed_, Justin in his life. He realized that now and it terrified him, but it was also invigorating; exciting. He toyed with the idea of declaring as much to the younger man, but in the end he couldn't make the words leave his mouth. So he did everything but say it. He showed it in his caress, in his kiss. He showed it when after, he'd hold Justin in his arms until they fell asleep. He'd never done that before and as much as it went against every instinct within him, he found he enjoyed the feel of Justin's head on his chest, the sound of his steady, even breathing, the weight of his arm draped across his waist.

Brian was pretty sure Justin understood anyway. He'd look at Brian and smile, touch his face adoringly. Brian felt his heart give way in those moments; Justin now owned it. And he would own it forever.


End file.
